mcbadlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nbws tempest
nbws_tempest joined the badlands during the late december 2012, post merger era. He quickly set out to build in a ravine in a snow biome near farorenature and Itsmee27, developing a cave system home up until the weekday rollback event of january 20th. Since then, he has joined Avalost, where he rose to be assistant then temporary mayor. Formed Faron, a new town with Farore nature and Became second in charge in the Nation of Alacbre. In his Rank, nbws_tempest started as a Citizen before buying VIP Diamond after a month or so, he has been nominated for Elite builder on more than one occasion, and after several applications, became an Officer of the Badlands on the server's one year anniversary, roughly six months into his time on the Badlands. Unfortunately, since then, Tempest has quit playing MC Badlands and is believed to have left Minecraft as a whole. He departed after having a personal conflict with another player that resulted in both leaving. Tempest left a gap in the community that cannot be filled. Notable works *New Badlands Biome Museum (pre 1.2) **The New Badlands Biome Museum was originally built underground near his ravine town. This was later transported to the Spawn area where it was then decorated externally, connected to the road, and added on to until we have what we know now *The Atlantian Hotel (pre 1.2) **Built completely of stone and glass, this monstrous building towers over Atlantis, including it's very walls. It currently features two floors with a dining room and swimming pool. There are the 5 top floors now open for users to move in and make their own. *Self Repairing Spleef Arena (pre 1.2) **Built to house a different form of the spleefing game for the server, this arena repaired itself at the press of a button using only redstone mechanisms, no plugins. *Avalost Library (pre 1.2) *Avalost Hall of Founders 1.2 *Avalost Nether Travel Agency 1.2 *Avalost World Tree **His most recent large project, this tree is over 90 blocks tall, reaches above the clounds and forms a radius over more then 16 chunks. Currently still in progress it looks like a real tree and even has a town build inside it's leaf dome. *Lots of Faron's Buildings *The Staff, VIP, Guest and Senior Citizen Spawn Clouds. VIP Diamond nbws_tempest purchased VIP diamond status on January 30, 2012 to help support the server and gain the rank of VIP. Joining several other donators from the time, he now Enjoys flying around the server at will. Officer nbws_tempest, since very early on in his days of a badlands citizen, wanted to become and officer, so he could give back and contribute to the server more. After a month of being on the badlands, and subsequently several times after, he applied for the position, but to no avail. Finally in Neo-Badlands era, on the Server's 1st anniversary nbws_tempest became an officer along with King_midas13 and Holl97. Notable quotes *"All good" Trivia *Was previously in a relationship with farorenature in real life. *Originally joined Avalost purely for a spot in Undercroft Mall. Upon experiencing all Avalost has to offer he is now an avid Avalite, and was raised to assistant and even temporarily mayor in the town. *While being an Australian and United States Citizen, currently lives in New Zealand *Works crazy night shift hours, meaning he is often on at strange times for US time zones. *Joined the Badlands after fleeing the collapse of another server at the hands of that server's Badmin. Not unlike the original Badlanders, and later the Sharktankers; Tempest joined with a group of his friends and co-staff as a refugee. Since then, in a happy story many friends from that past server have come with him, while the old server collapsed under the tyranny of the owner (who is in fact banned on MCbadlands) *Came as a refugee with others: farorenature, Coastergeek25, Admiralbeercakes, Avita_creator, Quanto_solo and later, Proreader Gallery: 2012-02-12 13.07.29.png 2012-02-12 13.07.19.png 2012-02-12 13.07.05.png 2012-02-12 13.06.51.png 2012-02-12 13.06.34.png 2012-02-12 13.06.21.png 2012-02-12 13.06.10.png 2012-02-03 17.09.07.png 2012-02-03 18.22.53.png 2012-02-03 18.24.54.png 2012-02-03 18.25.29.png 2012-02-23_12.30.44 - Copy.png 2012-02-23_12.37.38 - Copy.png 2012-03-19_20.25.51 - Copy.png 2012-03-19_20.26.32.png 2012-03-29_13.57.09.png 2012-03-29_13.59.15.png 2012-03-29_14.00.21.png 2012-03-29_14.00.27.png 2012-03-29_14.01.56.png 2012-03-29_14.02.02.png 2012-03-29_14.11.04.png 2012-03-29_14.11.09.png 2012-03-29_14.20.17.png 2012-03-29_14.20.59.png Category:Player Category:Builder Category:Officer